The use of high fructose corn syrups (HFCS) in baked goods is described in a number of articles published in Baker's Digest in the 1770's. S. Redfern et al., "Levulose-Containing Corn Syrups for the Baker", Baker's Digest, pp. 26, 27, 30 and 31 (April 1972), describes two high fructose corn syrups having differing compositions, e.g., levels of fructose of 30% or 42% fructose by weight on a dry solids basis (dsb), and the use of the 42% dsb fructose syrup as the sweetener in baked goods, particularly in yeast leavened products, although non-yeast leavened products, e.g., cakes, are mentioned.
R. Henry, "High Fructose Corn Syrup", Baker's Digest, pp. 25, 26 and 74 ) April, 1976), describes an HFCS having 42% dsb fructose, discusses the use of such a syrup in baking generally, and, in particular, recommends sucrose replacement levels for various baked goods, e.g., 10-30 percent replacement for sucrose in white cakes.
T. Volpe et al., "Use of High Fructose Syrups in White Layer Cakes", Baker's Digest, pp. 38-41 (April, 1976), describes the use of a blend of 42% dsb fructose HFCS and sucrose (60% dsb HFCS and 40% dsb sucrose) in white layer cakes with different chemical leavening agents. Volpe et al. state that the blend of HFCS and sucrose yields cakes having higher volume than cakes prepared with a sucrose control.
H. Saussele et al., "High Fructose Corn Syrups for Bakery Applications", Baker's Digest, pp. 32-34 (February, 1976) describe the use of 42% dsb fructose HFCS in a variety of cakes, including layer cakes (white and yellow), at varying levels of replacement for sucrose. Saussele et al. state that the height of the resulting cakes varied as the level of HFCS increased, but that the variation correlated to mixing variable and specific gravity of the batters rather than to the sugars used. Saussele also states that the texture of the cakes didn't suffer when 25 percent of the sucrose was replaced with HFCS.
The use of crystalline fructose to replace sucrose in cakes was described by M. Bean et al., "Wheat Starch Gelatinization in Sugar Solutions. II. Fructose, Glucose and Sucrose: Cake Performance", Cereal Chemistry, Vol. 55 (6), pp. 945-952 (1978). Bean et al. state that less water must be used to obtain the same gelatinization and, thus, the same cake volume when sucrose is completely replaced with glucose or fructose in a model cake formulation, and than even less water must be used with fructose as compared to glucose. In other words, Bean et al. found that while the addition of any of these sugars to the flour and water of a cake mix raises the gelatinization temperature, the addition of fructose raises the gelatinization temperature the least of these three sugars. Bean et al. also imply that the work described therein should serve as a model for the use of other sugars, including HFCS.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,835 (Chung) discloses a leavening acid system for use in baked goods to overcome difficulties (e.g., browning and uneven color) associated with the use of reducing sugars such as fructose. Chung broadly discloses the use of fructose or fructose containing material, crystalline fructose for example, but Chung states that HFCS or liquid honey are preferred and the specific examples are limited to the use of HFCS as a source of fructose. Chung discloses that 100% substitution of the fructose or fructose containing material for the sucrose in a formulation is possible, but that better results are obtained by partial replacements. While Chung broadly cites various fructose levels as a replacement for sucrose, the specific examples are limited to a 50/50 blend of sucrose and HFCS having 42% dsb fructose.
The formulation of cake mixes for baking with microwave radiant energy is disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,635 (Roudebush et al.) and 4,419,377 (Seward et al.). Roudebush et al. disclose that a cake formula will give better results in a microwave oven-baked cake than current commercial mixes if several conditions are met, e.g., sugar and flour are present in a ratio of 1.4:1 to about 2:1, and an emulsifier is present at a level of from about 2% to about 10% by weight of the mix. Seward et al. also disclose that a cake formula will give better results in a microwave oven-baked cake than current commercial mixes if the following conditions are met: the emulsifier is a lipophilic emulsifier present in an amount of from 10% to about 100% of the shortening and the leavening system is used at a considerably higher level than in current commercial systems. Both Roudebush et al. and Seward et al. state that ordinary granulated sugars are suitable, e.g., sucrose, dextrose, maltose, fructose, lactose, brown and invert sugar, alone of in combination. All of the examples of Roudebush et al. and Seward et al. appear to be limited to sugar, i.e., sucrose.